tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bathuybia
is a country dating back to the 800s A.D. It remained quite small and intact throughout the centuries, even surviving being ruled by the . History Original Territory of Old Bathuybia.png|Farthest Extent of Old Bathuybia (circa. 1226) Farthest Extent of Bathuybian Empire.png|Bathuybian Empire at its Height (2000s) The origin of Bathuybia can be traced back to around 780 A.D. The ancient Petrovna family would create the foundations of the country. It would flourish throughout the 900s. The golden age would last for only 300 years as the Mongol Empire would form and crush the country. The ruling family would be executed. In 1294, when the Mongol Empire fragmented, the area that was Bathuybia revived under a new ruling family: the Igorievna. By this time, the concept of magic had cemented itself into society. The Igorievna conquered as much land as they could. At the height of the empire, around 1650, it stretched from the far eastern portions of Siberia to Lake Baikal. From the 1650s onward, Bathuybia became a vassal state of Russia. That is, until the Russian Revolution. With this occurrence, the royal family seized the chance to take control of the eastern half of Russia. Bathuybia would increase in size all the way to the . Further expansion was halted by the royal family. Size At its greatest size, the Old Bathuybia's northern borders were the . To the south and west lay the Chinese . Being a vassal state to the Song yet allowed to govern themselves, Bathuybia thrived. Then, the Mongols came along and conquered everything in sight. It was only when the empire fragmented in 1294 after the death of when Bathuybia resurrected. Under the leadership of the rising Igorievna magus family, the empire expanded over the centuries. It reached its greatest size in 1650 only to become a vassal state as part of the . The empire would make one last expansion during the of 1917. The western border would expand all the way to the estuary of the . Provinces The Bathuybian Empire is split into six provinces, excluding the province where the capital is located. The largest Province is Vechnaya Province, which contains the . West of that lies the Merzlota Province and the Ortkry Province. South of the Otkry lies Pustinya Province. East of this lies Shāmò Province, which borders China. The sixth territory is Oni Province named due to its cultural diffusion with Japan and the increasing number of exorcisms needed to be performed in the province. The royal city, Vladivostok, is located in the Château de la Plaiteaux. This is both the name of the territory as well as the name of its magus school. Royal Family Founders ;Petrovna Family :Not much is known about the founders except that they were wiped off of history when the Mongols took over. Current Royal Family ;Vadim Ilyukhin Igorievna :He is the current king of Bathuybia. The tenth king in the 700-year-long history of New Bathuybia (the Bathuybia led under the Igorievna Dynasty after its revival in 1294), he is the king to rule under the largest Bathuybia yet. ;Olga Petrovna Igorievna :She is the current queen of Bathuybia. The illustrious wife of Vadim, she is the strongest queen since her namesake from the seventeenth century. ;Tasha Petrovna Igorievna :She is the eldest child and the First Princess of Bathuybia. A rather incompetent child, she has been mostly overshadowed by her other siblings. ;Yakov "Yasha" Ilyukhin Igorievna :He is the second child and the First Prince of Bathuybia. The star child of the Igorievna family, all of the duties of inheriting the throne were placed on him instead of his older sister. ;Viktoria "Vika" Petrovna Igorievna :She is the Second Princess and quite the average child. ;Yuliana Savelievich Ilyukhin Igorievna :She is the Third Princess. The true star child of the family, she had shown up her brother, Yakov, and was chosen to be one of the Masters in the Twilight Holy Grail War. ;Leka Savelievich Ilyukhin Igorievna :She is the Fourth Princess. She is the middle child in a set of triplets and is quite average. ;Selinka "Selene" Savelievich Ilyukhin Igorievna :She is the Fifth Princess. The third triplet to be born, she strives to surpass Yuliana. ;Yelisley "Yu" Ilyukhin Igorievna :He is the Second Prince. The first pair of twins along with Pavlinka, he is quite the dud of a magus. ;Pavlinka Ilyukhin Igorievna :She is the Sixth Princess. In terms of quality of Magic Circuits, she is better than her brother, Yelisley, but still falls short of Yuliana. ;Androniki "Nick" Vitalievech Igorievna :He is the Third Prince. ;Lavrentiy "Ren" Vitalievech Igorievna :He is the Fourth Prince and the youngest one. ;Kristina "Tina" Petrovna Igorievna :She is the Seventh Princess. ;Veronica "Vera" Petrovna Igorievna :She is the Eighth Princess and the youngest. Category:Country Category:Kingdom